turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Drang von Osten
Goodish news: my local library is able to procure a copy of First to Fight for me, so this story should be getting filled in soonish. Sadly, they were not able to get the Arabesques books, so "The Banner of Kaviyan" and "Curse of the Three Demons" will have to continue waiting. TR (talk) 14:59, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :What's this about? What's the collection about, even? Don't believe I've heard of it.Turtle Fan (talk) 19:21, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Not sure what it's about, actually. Something military, obviously, but I know nothing else. The title suggests a parody on "Drang nach Osten" (Drive to the East); I'm pretty sure Drang von OSten is "drive from the east." TR (talk) 20:03, September 7, 2012 (UTC) My first stab at editing. Picked up this one at my local library and found the twist enjoyable. Many apologies if I stepped on anyone's toes and if any of you seasoned veterans would fix up my rough attempt, I would be honored.JudgeFisher (talk) 04:05, September 12, 2012 (UTC) :No toes were stepped on in JudgeFisher's editing of this article. TR (talk) 04:18, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Baddish news: the library could only get an audio recording of the book. On tape. So I won't be adding any articles on this story anytime soon. TR (talk) 14:46, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :: I'm going to re-read and re-visit the page and try to flesh it out some more. JudgeFisher (talk) 05:30, October 3, 2012 (UTC) How was your opinion of this piece? How plausible is it, in your opinion? --FordPrefect42 03:22, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :Since no one else is answering you, I'll take a stab at it, even though I know no more than what I've found on the Wiki. Seems pretty lame to me. The attempt to be clever seems very thin and strained, and without that the whole thing falls apart. Turtle Fan (talk) 00:15, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::I'd never even noticed this. ::It's an ok story. It's basically a long retreat/chase piece. Not terribly deep. I can't really say that the twist is that important, actually--while HT sort of starts with the vague WWII setting, he pretty well lets the cat out of the bag about half-way in. The last line reveal just sort of confirms what the reader is probably expecting. ::As for "plausibility"--well, who knows what the future could hold. It's hard to imagine Putin allowing China to invade, but since he'll be 89 or so (and quite possibly dead) by the time 2041 rolls around, I guess anything is possible enough for a work of fiction. And since HT wasn't all the worried about why China is in Russia, measuring "plausibility" is a waste of time. TR (talk) 04:26, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :::HT's note in the latest reprint says that he wrote the story in the summer of 1991, though it wasn't published until nearly a decade later. I guess at that time, when the USSR was in its death throes, people might have predicted that Russia would completely collapse and balkanize.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 18:31, January 23, 2016 (UTC)